This invention relates to electrically conductive, telescoping springs, and particularly to a spring arrangement including such a spring and fastening devices for fastening it between associated structures.
In its more specific aspects, the invention will be described hereinbelow in its application to the supply of electric current to a current consuming device on the tail gate of an automotive vehicle and a current source on another portion of the vehicle body, but it is not limited to this application.